


Please RSVP

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Anon request for a reveal fic revolving around them finding out when inviting each other to their wedding.





	Please RSVP

“So I’ve been thinking,” Chat Noir said one night during their weekend patrol. It had been nearly a decade since they defeated HawkMoth and years since any other magical trouble had bothered Paris. 

“No, I don’t think the Polka would make a comeback even with your endorsement,” Ladybug said without a hint of a smirk. 

“I think you’re just afraid it will be a runaway smash and take me away from you,” he retorted with a grin, then took a deep breath. “I’m going to propose to her.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you? You even missed being able to pun about it,” she said as she turned from looking out at the city from the top of Notre Dame to look at him. 

“Yeah, I guess I have,” he told her simply, the breeze playing with his long blond hair. 

Ladybug smiled at him, not for the first time noticing the smitten look on his face. Chat Noir’s angel, for that’s how he often referred to his girlfriend to Ladybug, was supposedly a force to be reckoned with. Sadly the reason he started talking about her to Ladybug had been because of things that happened in his personal life. Things he could not, would not, tell Ladybug about. A guardian angel, who for a time he looked at as a friend, though dearly held. In time this angel had stolen away his heart and when Chat Noir realized it, he had been beside himself wondering what even to do. 

“I know she’ll say yes,” Ladybug was completely confident. 

 

“I have news to tell you when this is over,” Ladybug whispered to him when they reached the Tower. They smiled and waved to the public and media that had attended the event. Whatever news Ladybug had, it was making her practically vibrate and he was surprised she was holding it all together for the public. 

An hour and forty five minutes later they were swinging away. They did not make many public appearances so when they did, it was a very large event, though they did not like to stay long. Chat Noir followed Ladybug until they were on the roof of the Palace Hotel. Another location with a lot of memories 

“He proposed!” Ladybug nearly screamed as she wiggled. Ladybug was adorable when she was excited. 

“I hope you said yes,” Chat Noir said with a slight smirk and raised eyebrow. 

“Of course I said yes,” Ladybug told him, crossing her arms over her chest. He wasn’t having any of that though, crossing the distance and engulfing her in a hug. She quickly latched on to him and he could feel her start to wiggle in place again. 

Chat Noir didn’t know much about Ladybug’s beau. She’d known him for years and had harbored a not so small crush on him for a long while, though he seemed committed on keeping their relationship as a friendship. Chat Noir wasn’t sure when that changed, and he half suspected Ladybug herself didn’t know either, but he did recall the day she mentioned her boyfriend, all shy and blushing. From then on out there was no hope for any other guy. Chat Noir was suspicious at first about the guy, but over time realized that even if love made people blind, nothing Ladybug said gave away the guy was anything but the type of guy he would hope for her. 

“Congratulations,” he said even as he smushed her. He was very happy for his best friend. 

 

“Have you…,” Ladybug started and then paused. It had been almost three weeks since they’d gone on patrol. Far too long, but both of them had been busy with their regular lives, add wedding planning and suddenly neither seemed to have enough time in the week. 

“Hm?” Chat Noir rolled on his side, looking away from the stars to look at her. They’d been talking about wedding planning like real adults and when had that happened to them? 

“You haven’t told her, have you?” Ladybug asked, rolling her head to look at him. She would have thought he’d mention to her when he was planning on telling his fiancée, but it could have come up recently and slipped his mind. 

“No,” and he sounded disappointed in himself. “I thought about doing it once she said yes, but things have been happening so quickly since then. I know it will be fine once I tell her, but I’m afraid of adding any extra stress right now.”

“I know how you feel,” Ladybug said. Adrien was always so supportive of everything she did, and while she knew he never once blamed Ladybug and Chat Noir with what happened with his father, now was not the time to bring up that old wound. “I’m thinking of telling him during our honeymoon.”

“That’s a good id… oh man we haven’t even discussed the honeymoon,” Chat Noir groaned and rolled back on his back. 

Ladybug laughed as she turned back to the sky. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one!”

 

It was a rare afternoon they met up. It was the only free time they had that week unless they wanted to sacrifice their sleep, and with the last few weeks they’d had neither wanted to. It meant there would be wild speculation on why they were out patrolling at such a time, but as long as the photographers didn’t try ambushing them it didn’t matter. 

“We picked out invitations today,” Ladybug told him as they took a break. Not that either of them were winded but these patrols were not about beating their own records or anything. 

“That’s funny, so did we,” Chat Noir replied, leaning on his staff. Not that it had taken one morning. Oh no, Marinette and him had gone through pages and pages of invitations trying to find the right one. He didn’t think they were that picky about details. Sure she was a designer and he’d grown up in the industry but he had thought it would be a simple process. Neither of them were prepared for all the choices, even when they came to agreement about color schemes and in general what they wanted, or thought they wanted from an invitation. 

Maybe going without a wedding planner hadn’t been one of their better decisions?

It was too late now, and honestly while they had a few disagreements they hadn’t run into the full on fights he kept getting warned about from other people. Of course those people didn’t know him and Marinette that well. 

“In fact once I have the invitations you’re getting one, and you’d better attend.” Chat Noir was not use to giving ultimatums to his partner, but this was a special circumstance. 

Ladybug looked at him, her mouth dropping slightly as she pointed to herself. “You want me at your wedding?”

“Of course I do! You’re my best friend and this is going to be the biggest day of my life.” How could she even think otherwise?

She gave him a big watery smile. “I want you at mine too, but you realize this will mean we’ll know each other’s identity.”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I know, but at this point, even if some superpower nasty shows up do you think us knowing who each other is will matter?”

“It’s always a risk,” she reminded him. He couldn’t remembered the last time they even discussed identities. Years for sure. 

“Life’s always about risks,” he reasoned and was happy to note she was still smiling. 

“Maybe once we’re both married the four of us could have dinner together,” she suggested and Chat Noir found himself giddy with anticipation. 

 

All the frustration was worth it when they got the box of invitations. Marinette found herself looking at the one she’d grabbed out of the box all day. The envelopes were even the same shade as the cards themselves. Everytime Adrien caught her looking at the invitation he’d smile one of those happy closed mouth smiles that caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle. Everytime she then giggled happily. It was stupid but it made her happy the way the invitations turned out. 

Chat Noir had beat her to their rendezvous spot for the night. She was happy their patrol night corresponded with her invitations coming in. He’d be the first to get one. 

“Ladybug, I’ve got something for you,” Chat Noir said once she landed beside him. He held out an envelope.

“Is that a wedding invitation?” She asked a bit skeptical, not taking the envelope out of his hand yet.

“It is,” he confirmed with a big grin. “We just got them today.”

“That’s funny,” Ladybug said, extending her hand, an envelope in it. “Ours came today too.”

“That’s too weird,” he said in a thoughtful tone, but then he shook his head of as to get rid of any serious thought. He took the envelope from her hands and pushed the one he had for her into hers.“Let’s see what they look like.”

Ladybug looked at the envelope, it was hard to tell in the evening lights, but the color looked similar to her and Adrien’s. It was all probably a lot of coincidence. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card. She heard Chat Noir suddenly take in a breath beside her as she looked over the card. She was sure she wasn’t seeing her own card in her hands! Yet there was her name and under it Adrien’s with their wedding date etched in silver with the time and location.

When she finally could drag her eyes away from the card, she saw Chat Noir staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound would come out.

“Marinette?” His voice was soft, scared, as though if he spoke too loudly the world around them would fall apart. Her best friend. The love of her life.  
She did the only reasonable thing to do in such a situation, she tackled him and kissed him until he too was speechless.

 

Master Fu went to answer his door and was both surprised and not surprised to see Adrien and Marinette On the other side. If it were anyone else he would have commented on the late hour, but he owed these two far too much. “What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Together they held out an envelope to him.


End file.
